Uley wedding night
by Moonlight howling
Summary: One shot about Sam and Emily's wedding night. Outtake from my story Clouded sunshine (end chapter 13). Lemons!


**Uley wedding night**

Finally, it was all done. Don't get me wrong, our wedding was wonderful, amazing, but I wanted to be alone with my wife. That sounds so good. My Emily, my soulmate. She always looked beautiful to me, but today she blew my mind away. Her face was as it should be, flawless, no sign of the marks I gave her. The best present anybody ever gave me. And it was a vampire who helped me, to take them away. Timmain, or May as we call her, was something else. She has the ability to heal. I needed no other gift from her.

We walked home, casually, holding hands at first. Then we wrapped an arm around each other. Before we entered our house I asked her to wait. I'd asked one of the girls to prepare something. Rose peddles on the floor, candles everywhere and clean sheets on the bed. Perfect. I lit up all the candles and went back to Emily. Picking her up bridal style, I stepped over the threshold. She gave me a big beautiful smile and giggled. God, I loved her! I pressed my lips on hers and showed her how much. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back with passion. We both opened our mouths and our tongues added more fuel to the fire.

Mmm, she tasted so good. Gently I put her back on her feet. My lips stay on her, moving down to her neck. She tilts her head back and moans softly. Then she does the same to me while standing on her toes. Little kisses everywhere. I lean down to give her better access. She reaches my ear and her tongue comes out a second to taste me. Now I moan, because I'm so aroused. My cock is almost fully hard and I can smell her getting wet. We step back from each other and start undressing. Luckily her dress has a zipper that opens with ease. No buttons. Now she's only wearing a bra and panties. I'm left in my boxers, with a tent.

Picking her up again, we move to the bedroom. I put her on the bed and watch her a little. Loving every curve. My eyes roam her body. She motions me to come closer. "Make love to me husband," she says, while she licks her lips. I lay between her legs and we ravish each other. Her hands move up and down my back. Mine remove her breasts from their restraints. To massage them, lick them and suck on her nipples. "Yes! She moans, good." Her lips move along my collarbone. Both our hearts speed up. "You're to desirable for your own good," I whisper to her huskily. I feel her smile against my skin.

Moving down her body, I slip my hand in her panties. She's dripping wet and only get wetter when I touch her clit. "Uhh," is all that comes from her lips. But then she regains her voice and orders me to get naked. She wants to feel me completely. It doesn't take long until I slowly push inside her. We're one and somehow it feels even better now we're married. I start thrusting gently, going deep to hit that special spot. She arches her back of the bed and I cup her but for a better angle. Our breathing becomes heavier now. "Yes, yes, she pants, oh, go faster!" Anything for her. "You are made for me, I tell her, your pussy is made for me." She responds by pushing her hips up to meet mine.

She's holding on to my shoulders as we fall over the edge. She screams my name; Sam! And I shoot my sperm inside her warm, hot centre. Rolling down beside her I wait so she can catch her breath. But my Emily doesn't need long, before I know it she's on top of me, straddling my waist. "Now it's my turn to take control," she says and rubs her ass against my cock. That's all it takes for me to get hard again. Of course she notices right away and lowers herself down onto my manhood. Now "uhh" is all the sound I can produce. And I keep moaning as she starts to move up and down, grinding against me. Her hands on my chest for leverage. I cup her breasts and play with them. She goes faster, rolling her hips. Then she leans down to kiss me. It's hard and passionate. I can't help my self and grab her hips. Thrusting upwards makes it so intense. One hand goes to her sensitive nub and we climax together again.

We make love one more time that night. Doggy-style. We both love this position, because my cock fits all the way in and that way I'm always hitting the right spot. When we're almost there again, I lean over her and hold her breasts. Kissing the back of her neck and pounding just a bit faster does the trick. Her inner walls clamp down on me and I use my muscles for one last push before I fill her up one more time. Our moans and cries of ecstasy are so loud, somebody must sure be hearing us. But we don't care. "I love you," she says. "I love you more," I answer.

We lay close together on our backs, basking in the afterglow of our lovemaking. Our wedding night. Suddenly she laughs. "What?" I ask her surprised. "Well, she answers with a smile, if I wasn't already pregnant, I think I surely would be now." I can only react to that with a smile of my own and a kiss.


End file.
